Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legends of Turtle Power
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legends of Turtle Power is a fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The genre is planned to be action/adventure, comedy-drama, science fantasy and supernatural fiction. Plot Deep within the New York City sewers, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo are four turtle brothers who go up to the surface for the first time and end up learning to work together as a team and navigate the perils of the modern age and alien worlds in order to fulfill their destiny to become a team of heroes. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - Leonardo, also nicknamed "Leo" for short, is the enthusiastic, bilingual and self-proclaimed leader of the Ninja Turtles. He wears a blue mask and fights with two ōdachi swords. *'Raphael' - Raphael, also nicknamed "Raph" for short, is the headstrong and extremely hot-tempered muscle of the Ninja Turtles. He wears a red mask and fights with two sai. *'Donatello' - Donatello, also nicknamed "Donnie" for short, is the autistic and brainy pacifist of the Ninja Turtles. He has a huge crush on April. He wears a purple mask and fights with the hightech bō (staff). *'Michelangelo' - Michelangelo, also nicknamed "Mikey" for short, is the free-spirited and energetic prankster of the Ninja Turtles. He wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchucks. Recurring/Others *'Splinter' - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and adoptive father. He has a long white beard and mustache and wears a maroon-red robe with black trimming and shoulder pads. *'April O'Neil' - A human friend of the Ninja Turtles and the love interest and crush of both Donatello and Casey Jones. She is a teenage Irish-American girl who wears a pair of glasses. When fighting, she fights with a tanto sword. *'Casey Jones' - An orphaned teenage boy who becomes a human ally of the Ninja Turtles. He has a crush on April and a friendship with Donnie. He also fights with the baseball bat and a hockey stick. *'Leatherhead' - A humanoid mutant green alligator who is the mutant friend/ally of the Ninja Turtles. *'Mondo Gecko' - A humanoid mutant gecko who is Mikey's best friend. Villains and Enemies *'The Shredder' - A stern, serious and menacing leader of the Foot Clan who is the Ninja Turtles' arch-enemy. In this version, he is a bald, but otherwise normal-looking human, with silver and black plate armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs, worn over a magenta-red outfit with a black cape hanging over his back. His helmet masks a face that has the large dragon footprint-shaped birthmark on the left side. **'Foot Soldiers' - An army of ninjas who are extremely loyal to Shredder. They dressed in black suits and wear masks with bug-like eyes (similar to the outfits worn by the Foot Ninjas from the 90's films). Their logo is the red dragon footprint which is similar to that of the 2003 TV series. *'Karai' - The apprentice and student of the Shredder and a member of the Foot Clan. She is Leonardo's love interest throughout the series. *'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is a scientist that works at TCRI building and is responsible for creating Mousers that attack the Ninja Turtles. **'Mousers' - A group of bipedal robots that work for Baxter Stockman. *'Bebop' - A humanoid mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's henchmen, along with Rocksteady. He has the indigo-purple mohawk and wears a pair of purple sunglasses, a red punk vest and black pants. *'Rocksteady' - A humanoid mutant black rhinoceros who is one of Shredder's henchmen, along with Bebop. He wears a green helmet, a pair of army goggles, a black tank top and dark gray cargo pants. *'Krang' - A ruthless alien life-form equipped with a robotic android body from Dimension X. *'Rock Soldiers' - An army of sentient rock humanoids from Dimension X. **'Commander Traag' - A brown Rock Soldier commander who is extremely loyal to Krang. **'Lieutenant Granitor' - A gray Rock Soldier that is loyal to Krang and works under Commander Traag. *'Steam Owl' - A Victorian-themed man with the British accent who is mutated into a humanoid mutant owl. He uses steampunk gadgets to attack. *'Paingolin' - A mutant pangolin and the most wanted criminal. He can curl up into an armored ball that rolls toward at his opponents, bashing them. *'Mad Mack' - An illegal driver from Texas, typically seen driving a yellow and black monster truck, who is bulked up from the effects of the mutagen. Episodes Trivia *The series was under the influence from other shows, like American Dragon: Jake Long, Motorcity and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. *There will be an age difference between the turtles, Leo and Raph will be 15, Donnie will be 14, and Mikey will be 13. *The Turtles are based on their designs in the 2012 TMNT CGI series, where they had three toes on each foot. *Master Splinter is based on his design in the 2012 TMNT CGI series, where he wears a red robe and a droopy white beard. *The style of the series is based on cross between Disney's Mulan and Japanese animation (anime). Category:Fanmade series